Some businesses, particularly banks, are often faced with a large amount of coin currency at the end of a business day, week, or month which must be organized, counted and recorded. To hand count and record large amounts of coins of mixed denominations requires diligent care and effort and demands much manpower time that might otherwise be available for more profitable and less tedious activity. To make counting of coins less laborious, machines have been developed which automatically sort to denomination a mixed group of coins. A complement to the automation of the coin sorting process is the resulting increased sorting speed. Improving the sorting speed of a sorter machine while maintaining reliability gives a single machine the ability to service a larger business activity and thereby reduce the cost of sorting. Moreover, equipment associated with coin sorters in an overall coin sorting operation, such as coin counters, are capable of operational speeds in excess of the coin sorter speed. Consequently, the coin sorter is a source of speed limitation in the process of sorting, counting and tallying coins.